


Seasons

by LostLight



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Multi, i dunno man, this is also old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLight/pseuds/LostLight
Summary: ------Modern AUHamliza, Kingbury for a bit, implied Mulette------





	Seasons

~Spring~  
It was spring when Alexander Hamilton approached Philip Schuyler. Spring when Alexander asked for Philip's blessing. Spring when Philip's daughter Elizabeth and Alexander officially became engaged. Spring when Eliza excitedly started planning their wedding, trying to see what flowers went together best for bouquets. 

It was just another sunny day when his daughter came to him when Alexander was spending time with his own friends. She had run into his office and grinned at him. "Father!!"

"What is it?" He set everything aside. He was used to this, he knew that Eliza would want his full attention, so he gave it to her. It was the least he could do.

"I think that I know what flowers I want!" 

Philip smiles at her. "Shouldn't you be talking to Alexander about that?"

"I've tried." Elizabeth laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. "But he hasn't been that helpful." She admits. It's silent for a few moments. Was Alexander ignoring the planning? 

"What do you mean?" Philip finally asks, part of him doesn't sound amused. Eliza smiles sheepishly.

"He just keeps saying that we don't need flowers because I'm um..." A pause. "More beautiful than any of them." She blushes, giving a soft laugh. Philip immediately lightens up, laughing.

"Well, let's give them a look." Philip offers, Eliza grins and nods, any nervousness melting away. Philip smiles. 

Philip loved every second of this.  
He loved his daughters' excitement, he loved her absolute enthusiasm, and he loved how Alexander saw her as the most wonderful girl in the world. Because, as far as Philip was concerned, Eliza was. Though he may have to talk to Alexander about helping a bit more with the wedding instead of flirting.

~Summer~

If there's anything a wedding of Alexander Hamilton's is good for, it's for business, because as Samuel Seabury found out he treats every day like a celebration of it. So every day in the summer, Samuel's small ice cream shop was overrun by Alexander and his friends. 

This was how those days usually went.  
Alexander and his friends came in, taking way to long to decide what they wanted even though they always ended up getting the same exact thing. Alexander and his friends came in, making a bigger mess then they thought possible and though they apologized, Samuel would hurry them away before they could somehow make it worse.  
That, in fact, was how today went.

Samuel sighs as he finally gets them to leave before he sets to work cleaning up the scattered napkins and spilled ice cream. He briefly wonders if the business is worth the extra work. As he's cleaning, he gets to humming. Samuel doesn't even realize that someone else comes in. In fact, Samuel only registers this fact once they wrap their arms around his waist and lift him off the ground a little bit.

"Sammie." The other whines a bit. Samuel laughs and blushes faintly, glancing up at the taller man.

"Hey, George." Samuel smiles. "Sorry, I must have been spacing out." As Samuel speaks, George lets him go.

"You were definitely spacing out! You didn't even react to someone as great as me." George crosses his arms in a dramatic huff. Samuel rolls his eyes but laughs, standing on his toes and kissing George's cheek.

"Sorry, hun." Samuel steps away. "Maybe, if I get done, I can close up early."

"We could go on a date!" George grins, leaning forward and kissing Samuel. "That would be great." Samuel blushes faintly, and he feels his face heat up more as the door slowly opens and he looks over to see Alexander.

"Uh... Uh..." Samuel tries to think of something to say, but Alexander just shakes his head, pats Samuel's back and hands him a small envelope before he glances at George.

"...I guess I don't need to guess who your plus one will be." Alexander grins at them and turns, leaving as casually as he came in.

~Autumn~

Alexander glances around at all of the freshly gathered leaves. As far as he is concerned, there is only one thing to do in this situation. But that isn't fun on his own. He considers who he can ask. He's sure that his friends are busy, John is on a date with another friend, Hercules and Lafayette were off doing who knows what. Aaron was figuring out his own wedding, and Thomas and James were the worst possible option to spend any time with, as far as Alexander was concerned.  
Which left someone he hadn't spent time with for a while, despite their joint trust in each other. 

Alexander looks into the house, and then just decides to shout. "Peggy!!"

Peggy takes not even a second, looking up from where she sits on the couch. "What is it, Alex?" She stretches a bit as she talks, yawning through most of her words.

"Come destroy these leaf piles with me!!" Alexander grins. He can hear Peggy jump up from the couch and come running. 

"Sounds great!" She grins, grabbing his arm as she runs past and pulling him outside with her. The two charge right towards a pile of leaves, sending red, orange, and yellow flying everywhere. This continues for quite a while until there is not a single raked leaf in the yard. They both fall down on top of the leaves, letting out a huff of air.

"It's been a while since we've hung out like this." Peggy breathes, rolling onto her side and looking at Alexander. "You've been so busy with wedding plans, I've been feeling a bit left behind." She admits that part a bit more quietly. Alexander blinks.

"Oh, geez," Alex mutters. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that." He reaches over and ruffles Peggy's hair. "Look, soon we're gonna be actual siblings, and I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" Alex grins at her. Peggy laughs and pushes his hand away from ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you will be." Peggy smiles a bit. Alexander laughs.

"Don't sound so sarcastic, have faith in me, Peg! Look, we can go get ice cream!" Alexander offers. 

Peggy snickers. "Geez, don't be so eager to bribe me." She pushes herself into a sitting position. Alexander follows suit.

"So?" Alexander stands, helping Peggy up.

"Let's go!" Peggy grins before her gaze shoots to the doorway where her father stands. "Maybe after we rake the leaves up again, though."

~Winter~

Eliza's footsteps are little crunches in the snow, leaving a trail behind her as she feels everyone's gaze on her. The ceremony was outside, she had insisted on it. While the cake, flowers, and everything else were safe inside, as most of the guests would probably soon be. She can't help but laugh as Hercules throws a shower of flower petals on everyone until Eliza and her father finally part as she reaches Alexander. Hercules then decides to dump the rest of the flower petals on them in a dramatic waterfall of petals. Lafayette chuckles from the crowd as Hercules leaves them and sits next to Lafayette, grasping his hand. 

It seems to go on in a blur, Eliza barely remembers half of what is being said. What she does remember clearly is Alexander planting a gentle kiss to her lips.  
Then she remembers it rapidly falling apart into a snowball fight once several have safely retreated inside. Eliza and her sisters are not among the people who have reached indoors. 

Eliza remembers Alexander getting pelted by snowballs from everyone else, and laughing. They do the same once they hear her, but she keeps laughing.

Most of all, she remembers running into Alexander with a hug and knocking them both over, sending snow flying into the air and them both starting to giggle before kissing each other again before heading inside to get a warm cup of hot chocolate.


End file.
